


[Podfic] intentions

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), poppyseedheart, savedby



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, First Dates, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby
Summary: Author summary from creabimus:Jester takes Beau on a date.





	[Podfic] intentions

**Author's Note:**

### intentions - podfic with music

Duration: 00:14:37 (incl. brief outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 (with streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7u1i8winh9vwq1n/%5BCritical%20Role%5D%20intentions_music.mp3?dl=0) | 6.87 mb.
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/li34ur5jw869ahj/%255BCritical_Role%255D_intentions_music.m4b/file) | 10.4 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0483340ecc9e2ff4f9a32ce7ee7edb51/tumblr_pghe2rIMFr1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Daniel Masajada](https://unsplash.com/@masajada).   
  
---  
  
### intentions - podfic only/no music

Duration: 00:13:38 (incl. brief outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 (with streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8n05w4h5vglhanv/%5BCritical%20Role%5D%20intentions_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 6.45 mb.
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pyp72ysz3zh82n7/%255BCritical_Role%255D_intentions_nomusic.m4b/file) | 9.72 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e4415b290ae6ee020a35e3a48b811a0f/tumblr_pghe2rIMFr1vo6bj7o2_500.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Daniel Masajada](https://unsplash.com/@masajada).   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to creabimus for granting permission to podfic!
> 
> The BIGGEST of thanks to my collaborators in cuteness, savedby and poppyseedheart. Savedby, thank you for coming to visit me and agreeing to record podfic(!) with me in a fandom you don't really know(!). In your own words "that's how podficcers say 'i love you'", and I honestly couldn't agree more. You are a gem and I adore you, and your Jester is a DELIGHT. Poppyseedheart, thank you for saving me from trying to do Beau, for I am much too soft for her gruffness. This podfic is SO much better for having you in it! Listening to your lines for the first time was a revelation!! I can't wait to work with you and your voice again! *eyes emoji*
> 
> \---
> 
> Where applicable, the music used in this podfic is The Way You Say Goodnight, performed by The Magnetic Fields ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/uLhncL9Od14)). 
> 
> \---
> 
> Please be generous with the comments or kudos you leave, and consider heading over to the original work to leave some for the author, too. If you feel like sharing where you were or what you were doing while you listened, you are guaranteed to make our entire month ❤️


End file.
